Rotary wing systems with conventional tail rotors employ bearings which lower the reliability and increase the maintainability and life cycle costs to undesirable levels. Heretofore, a tail rotor having an elastic pitch beam has been tested, but encountered instability in the cyclic mode involving primarily flapping/chord bending. There exists a need for a composite tail rotor which eliminates pitch change bearings and which eliminates an instability heretofore encountered between flapping and first chord natural frequencies and in which there is achieved a separation between the first torsion and second beam natural frequencies.